


falling slowly

by radicalwritings



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil Week 2019, M/M, Old Piece, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalwritings/pseuds/radicalwritings
Summary: Some poetic thoughts from one Andrew Minyard.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 20
Collections: Andreil Week 2019





	falling slowly

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I thought I posted this the week of the event but oh well here we are! Enjoy, give me your thoughts. I actually love writing character pieces. Anyone have any requests, hit me up. Anyway this was for Day 6: poetry | dance | holiday I chose Poetry.

Do you ache with the bitter taste of your heart in your throat?

The one you tied to an anchor, hurling it to the depths of a bottomless ocean.

 **You were supposed to be a side effect of the drugs**.

There is no this, 
    
    
                       this, 
    
    
                       this.

‘Its nothing’

You say

wrapping rage and not-gentleness around his body.

Chilly ice melts into summer pools when he turns towards you
    
    
                          like you are the sun.

You want to strangle him. 

Kick his trust in the teeth.

Punch the pliability from that smart mouth.

When was something like tenderness (you echo disgusted)

allowed to plague its way between you two.

Is it present when he
    
    
                          kisses your calloused palms.

When he stares as you wipe your lip dotted with blood.

Is it when he lets you turn his chin from side to side
    
    
                           just so you know he’s real. 

Does it hurt to be tender

Have you ever ached for a love returned

So earnest and fierce you’re sure death will come first - never daring to hope you could have something like -
    
    
                        **I’m not a pipe dream**.

You don’t believe him.

You don’t think you ever could.

But for now
    
    
                         **You have everyone’s back. Who has yours?**

You let Neil have it, holding your wretched anchor like a lifeline.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're staying safe and wear your mask!!! Find me on [tumblr](https://brownsugarbabii.tumblr.com/) where else...


End file.
